


Welcome to Nova Coffee House, what will it be today?

by Nonakesh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonakesh/pseuds/Nonakesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Playlist for the whole story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmbVqO9GCY0&list=PL01MpAURRtvcJDLbKaPI9qRpjLq-RmnFC</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Pumpkin Mug

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist for the whole story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmbVqO9GCY0&list=PL01MpAURRtvcJDLbKaPI9qRpjLq-RmnFC

 

Melanie loved October. It was the month where everything around her took a warm tone of orange, green and brown. She loved the crunch under her steps every time she went out. She loved the cool air, getting colder and colder with each morning.

Melanie also hated October. It was the month that bring out the most annoying aspect of everything. She didn’t particularly loved people, not like her best friend, but she tolerated them. Most of the year. Except during the fall season, except the hipsters. All looking the same, with their black frames and vintage looking brand new clothes, filled the coffee shop she worked part-time everyday. And she loved coffee. She even accepted the fact some people loved ruining their beverage with sugar and cream. But she could never accept the craze about Pumpkin Spice Latte.

She hated a lot of things. But none were like her hate towards that dreaded drink.

The man who just came out of the kitchen shot her a glance and smirked knowingly. “Cheer up, buttermug.”

Black haired barista finally stopped scrubbing the already clean counter and looked at her manager. A scary frown had taken control of her normally expressionless eyes.

“Enough with the mug-puns, or I’ll smash one on your head.”

“Jeez, you’re no fun,” Bechi sighed.

“I’m having the after effects of prolonged exposure to terrible puns of my manager,” said the girl, throwing the cloth towards him.

“You wound me, Melanie.”

“You’ll heal.”

Just in time, before this usual bickering turned into an another usual argument, the bell above the door ringed, and with the chilly fall wind it opened a little more than it was probably intended.

“Welcome to Nova Coffee House, what can I get you on this fine afternoon?”

Bechi’s, who has now taken his place behind the cashier, cheerful greeting echoed in the almost empty shop. The customer, a tall blond-ish guy with a hair looked like it’s been shuffled mercilessly by the wind, waddled towards him.

The man pulled his scarf down from his face, showing his rather small smile. “Uh, hi. Can I get a Pumpkin Spice Latte, please?”

“Of course! Got that, Mel?” Bechi smiled brightly towards his co-worker with an obvious teasing in his voice.

“Unfortunately, yes. Yes, I did.” said the female barista, while glaring at the costumer. Melanie rolled her eyes ever slightly and proceed to make the latte.

Young man glanced at her, it wasn’t a glare, but he looked worried for a second. “Should I have not ordered that?”

“Oh, no, no. Don’t mind the little sunshine of our little shop.” Bechi chased the frown on the customers face with hurried motion of his hand. “Can I get your name?”

“Ewon.” said the man, with the polite smile he had earlier. “Ah, and it’s on the go, please.”

A mischievous smirk crept on the cashiers face. “On the go? I see, it’s your first time, here.”

“You don’t have that…?”

“You gotta say the magic words.” singed Bechi, obviously having too much fun.

“Cut it out, Bechi.” Melanie grumbled while taking the plastic cup from cashier’s hand. She turned her bored eyes to the customer. “On the go is ‘Get the mug out of here’ in this shop, because our manager is the most ridiculous person you can ever meet. Which you have already.”

“Okay. I’d like to get the mug out of here then.” laughed the guy, trying to cover his mouth with his hand. He ignored the expression lighting Bechi’s face up, because somebody actually used his phrase, and threw a playful look towards the barista. “Not that I’m not enjoying the company.”

Melanie took her time, with slow and loud movements, trying to let the guy know how much she hated his order. All the while, she was aware of the hazel eyes watching her, knowing what she’s doing, yet smiling anyway.

“Here’s your Pumpkin Spice, sir.” she said as she shoved the cup over the counter. “Have a nice day.”

Customer, Ewon, laughed at her so-not sincere tone, and took a small gulp from the supposedly scalding hot drink. Young man smiled affectionately at the barista. “It’s delicious. I might come around everyday and order one of these.”

“Please, do so.” Melanie sounded as if she was saying _‘drop dead_ ’.

 

Bechi turned towards his co-worker, as soon as their only customer left. “Do you wanna know his full name? To stalk him on Facebook?”

“You looked at the receipt, didn’t you?” she glared at the oh-so-responsible Manager. “I should report you.”

“To who? I own this shop.”

Barista shook her head, and look at the menu above their head. “And to this day, I still don’t get how anyone would let you own a business. Like, really? Mugface? Mug n Roll?”

“Hey, those took time to come up with.” said the man, pointing his index finger at her face.

Melanie scoffed. “You are ridiculous. No wonder you have no boyfriend.”

“Says the single of the year. How’s your cat?”

“Mug off, Bechi!”

“You said it! You used mug in a sentence! I own you now!”

 

**_-Morgan, Melanie Eva 22:31 pm_ **

_so how much of a sentence I would get for manslaughter_

**_-TheBastardWhoStoleMyBFF 22:45 pm_ **

_i don’t wanna answer that_

**_-Morgan, Melanie Eva 22:45 pm_ **

_u gotta noah  
_ _if ur not gonna help, y u studyin law_

**_-TheBastardWhoStoleMyBFF 22:50 pm_ **

_do you know the meaning of manslaughter?_

 

**  
_-Morgan, Melanie Eva 22:50 pm_ **

_yeah  
_ _murder_

**  
_-TheBastardWhoStoleMyBFF 22:51 pm_ **

_Yes, but without any malice intentions.  
_ _Like, defending yourself._

**_-Morgan, Melanie Eva 22:52 pm_ **

_so murder with cause_

**_-TheBastardWhoStoleMyBFF 22:52 pm_ **

_not exactly, you need strong evidence that it wasn’t out of ill intend_

**_-Morgan, Melanie Eva 22:53 pm_ **

_killing somebody deserved to be killed_

**_-TheBastardWhoStoleMyBFF 22:55 pm_ **

_NO MELANIE_

_NOBODY DESERVES TO BE MURDERED_

**_-Morgan, Melanie Eva 22:55 pm_ **

_jeez fine stop yellin_

**_-TheBastardWhoStoleMyBFF 22:56 pm_ **

_also, you killing Bechi wouldn’t be manslaughter  
_ _that’d would be straight out murder_

**_-Morgan, Melanie Eva 22:58 pm_ **

_…how did u know  
_ _that it was bechi_

**_-TheBastardWhoStoleMyBFF 22:58 pm_ **

_is there anyone you wanna kill within the radius?_

**_-Morgan, Melanie Eva 22:59 pm_ **

_u if u wont get me released after i brutally murder this idiot man_

**_-TheBastardWhoStoleMyBFF 23:01 pm_ **

_what did he do again?_

**_-Morgan, Melanie Eva 23:03 pm_ **

_oh nothing_

_same ol’ bechi_

**_-TheBastardWhoStoleMyBFF 23:03 pm_ **

_*sigh*  
_ _can I get back to my studies?_

**_-Morgan, Melanie Eva 23:03 pm_ **

_I dunno can u  
_

**_-Morgan, Melanie Eva 23:14 pm_ **

_i guess u can_


	2. Mothermugging

Nova Coffee House was packed with the usual 5 pm crowd, making the place look rather small then it actually was. Melanie pushed a strand curl back with her free hand, and rushed to the patiently waiting customers. She just had a break to breathe, and used that millisecond to curse to her manager, who had left the barista alone in this rush hour, to do god-knows what in the back. As the door to the shop opened gently, for the millionth time today, young woman forced a smile that is too obvious for any careful eye.

A tall man with his sun coloured hair pulled up in a bun, in a way that it looked so effortlessly graceful, came up to the counter. His piercing blue eyes were skimming through the menu above the barista’s head. Melanie never hated the words that were about to come out of her mouth, ever before, especially in front of this beautiful man.

“Welcome to Nova. Today’s special is Mothermugging, what can I get you?”

The man laughed almost too loudly, a part of it for the ridiculous name of the beverage, the rest for the woman’s displeased way of saying it. “Excuse me, Mothermugging?”

“Yes. Like a mother’s… Mug. You know, feels like home.” Melanie felt her face burning up, even much stronger thanks to customer’s dazzling looks. “I’m ashamed of this conversation, may I take your order?”

“Sure, but I’m really interested in that drink. What’s in it?”

Barista sighed ever so slightly but answered anyway. “It’s a gigantic cup of hot cocoa with spices and whipped cream on top, which would probably could give you diabetes in two sips.” She couldn’t help but to crack a smile for the way the man’s face twisted in disgust. “I figure you won’t be taking that?”

“No, definitely not. I’ll have medium regular coffee.”

As she was punching the order to cash register, a loud bang came from the back. Couple of heads, including Melanie’s and the customers, turned towards the doorstep now Bechi was standing, frozen. Brown haired man swallowed hard, and then coughed loudly. 

“Melanie! I could take care of that, you go make the order.”

The woman frowned at him, but left the front with no objection. “Sure thing, boss.”

Bechi stepped in immediately, with a charming smile that was too much for coffee shop, at least not while the sun was still up. “Hello. I hope my co-worker wasn’t terribly rude, she does that sometimes.” 

“No, it was fine. She just seemed embarrassed by today’s special.” chuckled the blond, while tucking a hair strand behind his ear. He shot a crooked smile to other man. “Nice name.”

“Why, thank you. We have an event on Wednesdays too, the Mug Club.”

“No, we don’t.”

“The coffee, Melanie.” ordered Bechi, without even looking at the barista. He completely ignored her mumblings, and possible death threats. “You are a new face. I’d like to welcome you to Nova Coffee House, once again.”

“Do you remember every customer’s faces?”

“No, only the ones striking as yours. Since I haven’t seen one in a while,” purred the brunet, still feeling his co-workers most likely disgusted gaze piercing the side of his head.

The man in front of the counter blushed deeply, and ducked his head down. “Ah. Thank you. I think.”

“Gross.”

“Shut the mug up.” Bechi snapped at the young woman, a little aggressively than he wanted, and took the coffee from her hand. He glanced at the paper and found it empty of any writing. “Oh. I was going to sneakily look at your name on the cup, but it seems we missed that step.”

“Because you unnecessarily barged in.” 

Blond man shot a smile upon barista’s lowly voiced comment, and turned back to the Bechi. “Well, do you still need it? I already have my coffee.”

“Yes, I do. I would like to remember it, because I have feeling you’ll be a regular in no time.” Bechi was leaning forward, towards the register and the man in front of him. He realised what was he doing, or where he was, or the gloomy presence named Melanie next to him, and snapped out of it. “I mean, coffee is addictive. Caffeine. It does. That.”

“Smooth.”

“It’s Annibale.” chuckled the customer, holding his free hand over the counter.

“Good luck remembering that.”

“Bechi. Bechi Novana.” beamed the brunet, as if he was trying to supress Melanie’s side comments. He shot a dirty look towards her and shook his hand. “And once again, I apologise for my co-worker.”

“Novana? You are the owner?” 

“That’s right.”

Annibale smiled once again, setting the whole shop on fire with its brightness, and let go of the other man’s hand. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Bechi.” 

“Likewise. Have a nice day!”

The door ringed, invited the cool wind inside to creep on the customers who were unfortunate enough to sit next to it, and then closed again. Left with the deafening, constant noise of the coffee house, Bechi and Melanie turned towards each other, with equally hostile faces. 

“You are a gross old man.”

“I’m not old!”

“You are! And you flirt! Gross!”


	3. Beware of the Falling Mugs

 

**_-OneMugMan 00:13 am_ **

_Go home directly  
_ _Don’t spend time in the streets_

**_  
-Black Widow 00:14 am_ **

_are u my mum_  
_no  
_ _then shut the mug up_

**_  
-OneMugMan 00:16 am_ **

_I see my mugginess is rubbing off_

**_  
-Black Widow 00:16 am_ **

_gross_

 

“Hey-“

“Mothermugger!”

Melanie almost jumped out her skin, turned her back and backed away from the potential threat that had spoken just next to her ear. She hold up her phone, message box still open and left in the middle of an offensive comment for Bechi, as if she was ready use it as a weapon.

The light of the device lit the man’s face who looked equally scared as her. She exhaled along with a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you.” started Ewon, holding his hands up innocently.

“What are you doing here, at this hour? Are you a stalker?”

Ewon’s eyes grew with realisation, and shook his hands furiously. “What, no! My workplace is close to here, and I was just going home.” As he saw the girl’s relief, his eyebrows arched up, got lost under his beanie. “By the way, mother-what?”

“Oh, god. I can’t even curse anymore.” sighed Melanie, realising what she had screamed in the middle of the street. “It’s all that idiot’s fault.”

“Your manager? You call your manager ‘that idiot’.”

She looked at him straight in the eyes. “Because he is an idiot. Verified.”

“You two must be close.”

“We are, unfortunately.” admitted the girl, nodding and letting some rebellious curls to fall in front of her face. She struggled to get them back in line, and while doing so realised the look on the other ones eyes. “Not in that way. We’re only friends.”

“Uh-uh.”

She cracked a smug smile. “I mean it. He is gay.”

“Oh. Oh, okay.” Ewon tried to laugh, tried to hide his embarrassment for a second. “You got me worried there for a second.”

“Why would you be worried?”

Only now, when she tilted her head up a little to properly glue her big, dark eyes on his face, Ewon realised this was the first time he saw her hair loose. Most likely, her workplace regulations required her hair to be tied up. He was almost too late to suppress the urge to wrap his finger in those black curls.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m interested in you?”

“Why would you be interested in me?” Melanie required. She arched one eyebrow, and with that her whole face fell into a devious state. “I hate you. For this fall season, at least.”

Ewon couldn’t help but smirk at her. “So, when December comes, I might have a chance?”

“Depends. Are you going to order Peppermint Mocha everyday?”

“It’s tempting.” he murmured. Ewon found himself leaning forward, all of his courage mustered up, roaring like an engine that is too much for his heart to handle. “You’re tempting.”

Melanie backed away with one simple step, quite aware of what he got in mind, and stopped the man in the middle of his motion. “Then, no. You got December covered too.”

“Oh, come on. Do you have a drink you don’t hate?”

“Coffee. Black, no sugar.” the girl said in a monotone voice.

“Do you not love yourself? That’s just bitter coffee bean juice!”

“Hey, I don’t judge your overly sweet and disgusting drink choices.”

He looked at Melanie incredulously. “Yes, yes, you do. You just did, even while denying of doing it.”

“Mug off, Ewon.” Black haired girl snarled the words at him, and turned her back, started walking towards the nearby bus stop.

“You know, using ‘mug’ instead of ‘fuck’ doesn’t really change the meaning. It still hurts.” Ewon standing at the same spot, shouted after her, a smile unabashedly creeping up on his face.

“That’s the point, mugger!”

 

**_-OneMugMan 00:17_ **

_Just gross?_  
_I expected more I guess_  
_Mel? You there?_  
_Hey?_  
_Don’t dare you mugger  
_ _Mel, answer. Now._

**_-Black Widow 00:34_ **

_oh fuck off_

**_-OneMugMan 00:34_ **

_WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME WORRY AND FEEL FOR YOU?_

**_-Black Widow 00:37_ **

_i didnt ask for u to feel for me_  
_also gross_  
_dont feel abt me  
_ _ugly old man_

**_-OneMugMan 00:38_ **

_What’s with the hostility again?_

**_-Black Widow 00:42_ **

_i bumped into that pumpkin spice guy  
_ _annoying as ever!!!!_

**_-OneMugMan 00:43_ **

_Ah. I see._  
_Well  
_ _Goodnight, then_

**_-Black Widow 00:45_ **

_what_  
_thats all_  
_TAHTS ALL MUGGER????  
_ _gn_


	4. Mug Attack

 

Bryana took the cleaning cloth that was hanging from the rack and strode towards the empty tables. Only customers in the shop were the couple sitting and engrossed with each other in the booth at the end, and an old man reading his book in the middle. Morning rushed had ended quite a bit ago, but it was still too early for lunch, so she had a bit of a breather. She could even do some of her reading that needed for a class, as soon as she finished cleaning the tables. She shot a quick glance towards the counter, where her co-worker and childhood friend Matthias quietly washed the machines parts.

Just a couple of minutes later, her eyes caught a movement before the door, and she rushed towards the register. As the dark skinned woman assumed right, a new customer entered the shop. A relatively short, young looking girl skipped inside, while wearing a little too many layers, only to halt in between her steps.

Bryana smiled in a way she thought encouraging. “Welcome to Nova Coffee House, may I take your order?”

“Eh- Hi, uh. Hey.”

“Hi.” cashier giggled, not being able to control herself over the other girls’ adorably embarrassed state. She reminded her, in a quite happy way, a baby animal.

A warm colour bloomed on blondes cheeks, making her look even younger than she is. “Uh. I don’t know what to get- I was thinking about it, but now… Now, I just forgot.”

“Maybe I can help?”

“Oh no, I don’t wanna take your time. I can have the first thing on the list.” She rushed the words in a high pitched voice, and stopped suddenly.

“Filter coffee?” questioned Bryana. She watched as the girls face turn into a mess of doubt and regret. Dark-skinned girl smiled in an alluring way and cocked her head slightly to one side. “I can help. There isn’t any customers in line, but you right now.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“For starters, coffee or tea?”

“Coffee, definitely. Not too strong, though! I’m not so used to it.” quipped the blonde, pushing her hands into her too big of a coat’s pockets.

“Do you have a nut allergy? I can recommend Chestnut Praline Latte, it’s my favourite.”

“Yeah? It should be good, then.” she murmured, smiling sheepishly. And in an instance her confident image shattered and a wave of panicked over her face. “I mean, since you like it. You seem like the type who would have great taste. I’m gonna shut up now. And I’ll take that. Yeah.”

“Okay.” Bryana mused, this time keeping her smile in line. She took a paper cup, and looked at the cute blonde again. “Can I get your name?”

“Eh- Why?”

“I need to write it on your cup, you see.”

“Oh. Yes, I knew that. Sorry.” She cupped her head with one hand, as she muttered something under her breath. Then, she looked up again and talked in an audible way this time. “It’s Lisa.”

“Thank you, Lisa. Would that be all?”

Pixie haired girl nodded and handed her debit card, all while looking away, everywhere but the cashier’s face. Bryana almost felt sorry for the poor girl, at least she would feel that way if she wasn’t thinking how she wanted to pinch her cheeks.

 

She turned towards her friend, waiting and watching the exchange between the two, and handed him the cup. “Matt, a Chestnut Praline.”

“Why don’t you go ahead and give the poor girl a heart attack?” whispered the brunet boy, as the customer walked away to sit somewhere far away from them.

“What?”

“Nothing. Carry on.”

**_\- Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor 13:21 pm_ **

_Hey do you know a girl named Lisa_   
  


**_-Mel (Nova) 13:24 pm_ **

_u gotta be a bit more specific matty_  
_i know approximately 4 lisas_   
  


**_\- Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor 13:25 pm_ **

_How can you know someone ‘approximately’_   
  


**_-Mel (Nova) 13:28 pm  
_ **

_well u see  
_ _two of these lisas i know very well_

_third one i know and rather not be so close_  
_for safety_  
_last one i just know shes named lisa_  
_there u go_  
_which one u want  
_

**_\- Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor 13:35 pm_ **

_Pixie cut, platinum blond, small, cute, shy, quiet  
_ _I think_

**_-Mel (Nova) 13:36 pm_ **

_is little matty crushing on this little lisa_   
  


**_-Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor 13: 36 pm_ **

_No, it’s Bry_   
  


**_-Mel (Nova) 13:36 pm_ **

_HELL NO_  
_holy moly mug_  
_are u shitting me now  
_

**_\- Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor 13:37 pm_ **

_I shit you not_  
_Pixie Lisa came to the shop this morning, she looked soooo dazzled by Bry_  
_Bry’s been smiling to herself for the last hour_  
_I’m concerned. I don’t know what to do with her_   
  


**_-Mel (Nova) 13:39 pm_ **

_just let her be_  
_shell get over it_  
_and btw i dont know a shy little lisa_  
_but I do know a crazy as a mug lil minx lisa_  
_lets pray its not her_  
_or lets pray it IS her_  
_this should be fun matty  
_ _keep me updated_

**_\- Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor 13:45 pm_ **

_You’re a bad person_  
_Sometimes  
_

**_-Mel (Nova) 13:46 pm_ **

_yea i know mugger  
_

**_\- Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor 14:54 pm_ **

_Wait. Which one is this ‘lil minx lisa’_  
_Which number  
_

**_-Mel (Nova) 15:03 pm_ **

_took u long engh to ask_  
_third one_  
_she is a safety hazard_  
_but cute  
_

**_\- Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor 15:05 pm_ **

_You are the only safety hazard I know  
_

**_-Mel (Nova) 15:08 pm_ **

_u wound me_  
_did u learn that from bechi_  
_that sounds like bechi_  
_am i at least cute  
_

**_\- Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor 15:14 pm_ **

_I wouldn’t call you cute_  
_Deadly, maybe_  
_Like Black Widow  
_

**_-Mel (Nova) 15:17 pm_ **

_black widow is HAWT  
_

**_-Matthias, Holy Roman Emperor 15:20 pm_ **

_I’m aware_


	5. Run Time Error: File ‘mug_puns’ cannot be found

“Huh- Ani! I didn’t know you come to this shop.”

The blond man ran his hand through his hair, pulling all the loose strand back with it, and looked at the familiar face in front of him. He let go of the door handle that he was about push and enter the shop, and smiled comfortably.

“Oh, yeah. I found it out couple days ago.”

Ewon nodded understandingly, and cracked a half smile at his colleague. “Uh-uh. Good coffee, right?”

“Yes, great. Addictive even.” laughed the other one.

“I know what you mean.”

“So… Wanna go in and order?”

“Sure, yeah.” said Ewon, motioning with his hands to give him the way. “Ah, you do it. I don’t- I mean-“

After a little ‘you go’, ‘no, please you first’ two man entered the Nova Coffee House, still having the aftermath of an evening rush. Luckily there was no line, and a couple of empty tables. The changed decorations were all red and green, and little fairy lights were blinking even around the bright windows. Ewon’s eyes quickly shifted towards the counter, and behind, to the black haired woman whom was already looking at him. Barista sighed audibly and shook her head tiredly, and turned her gaze back to the phone in her hands.

 

**_-Melly Jelly 19:12 pm_ **

_u know what_  
_changed my mind  
_ _today just got worse_  
  


**_-Lyn 19:12 pm_ **

_Oh no, what now?  
_

**_-Melly Jelly 19:13 pm_ **

_…nvm  
_ _customer_

 

Bechi, who came out of the back with the sound of the bell, beamed at the duo. Brown haired manager throw the cloth on his hands, over his left shoulder.

“Oh, look. My two favourite customers! Hello, gents! Now, in an orderly fashion, what can I get for you?”

“How often do you actually come here, Ani?” Ewon speculated, by the look of it, Nova’s crew was not a stranger to his now oddly quiet friend.

“Oh, you two know each other!” piped in the cashier, smiling all teeth.

This time it was the blond guy who answered. “Yeah, we work together.”

“What a coincidence. Well, Ewon, I should have a talk with you in private one day. While you’re alone.”

Melanie approached the counter, ready to take any order and make them, groaned at her manager, knowing the mischievous sparkles in his eyes. “Bechi, no. Don’t use him for your evil intensions.”

“I feel like I’m in the dark here.” said Annibale, chuckling nervously.

“Bechi has a cru-“

Bechi’s hand flew towards the girl and covered her mouth. He directed the raged expression on his face towards his co-worker. “Hey! I don’t go around telling who you have a crush on!”

Barista just looked at him with dead eyes, not affected by his actions or words.

“…What?”

Ewon, who was too busy laughing at the scene in front of him, put his hand on the other guys shoulder and reassured him. “Ah… It’s better we let them… sort this out on their own.”

“Okay.” nodded Annibale, and all of sudden his eyes grew with a dawning realisation. “Wait. You said you got your heart stolen by a barista, is she her?”

“Oh my god, Annibale, you have no sense of timing.” laughed the guy, unabashedly.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

Melanie, now free from the hands of the older man, huffed a breath out. She smiled at the blond customer. “It’s okay. It’s not like I don’t know about his…feelings.”

“Oh! You two are together now, then?”

“No.” barked the girl, too hastily.

“After the holiday seasons, apparently.” mumbled Ewon, with no displeasure on his tone.

“I understand nothing.” Annibale kind of chuckled, his confusion all readable on his handsome face.

“Well. As the manager, I should stop this madness. Mel, go make the Peppermint Mocha. Ewon, please be seated, drinks are on the house due to our unprofessionalism.”

Ewon felt a slim guilt washing over him, but ducked his head and grinned at the manager. “Thanks. You didn’t need to, but thanks.”

“Now, welcome to Nova Coffee House. I apologise for this...whatever it was. May I take your order?” Brunet looked at his only customer in line, all too friendly and inviting.

“You didn’t have to get all formal on me. I’ll take a large Americano, with two extra shots.” smiled Annibale. He’s been coming here almost every night for the last two weeks, and he looked a lot more confident and relaxed with each order he made. But still, that smile was the hardest thing to get used to it. That enticing smile, directed right at him, made him feel too many things all at once.

“Certainly. Mel, Americano with two shots.” urged the man, handing the big paper cup to his co-worker. He held up his now free hand and his mouth took an apologetic curve, as he saw the customer reaching his pocket. “No, please, on the house. We really need to work on our customer service.”

“At least, somebody makes a decent order once in a while.” mumbled the barista, eyeing the other man. She returned to the espresso machine after glaring at Ewon’s sheepish smile a little bit longer than she’d like.

Bechi shook his head unapprovingly at the young girl, and turned back to the blond, who was looking at the sandwiches on the display. “Busy night? That much caffeine at this hour tells me an all-nighter is coming.”

“Hah, yeah. A project needs my undivided attention, because my partner was too busy being a teenager in love.” Annibale shot a gleeful look over the counter, where his friend was seated and watching the barista do her coffee magic.

“Hey! I’m not a teenager.”

Melanie smirked at the guy, whose voice got a little higher and thinner with accusation. “You sure act like one.”

“Melanie, you break my heart.”

“I intend to continue doing so.” deadpanned the girl, shoving his cup over the counter with expressionless eyes.

“Well, we are open until midnight. If a need rises, I’ll be here.” Ignoring the all too familiar conversation next to him, Bechi offered the large cup to the blond man. His eyes caught the way customers lip tuned upwards, making him feel excited in a way probably a _teenager in love_ would, and only then he realised the words came out of his mouth. “I mean, coffee is here. Yes, because this is a coffee shop. House. Yeah.”

“Okay. Thank you, Bechi.” chuckled Annibale, eyes shifting away coyly, behind his cup. He took a cautious sip from his drink and looked at his colleague. “Ewon, are you coming?”

“Do I have to?” whined the man.

“Yes, idiot, I’m not the only one working on this project, am I?”

Annibale rolled his eyes with an exasperated expression, while the brunet man couldn’t help but think how cute he looked that way, and strode over the counter. The pleasingly caffeinated duo bid their goodbyes, Ewon being dragged away by his collar, and Bechi sighed audibly after the closing door.

“You’re pathetic.”

“Shut up.”

Melanie gasped dramatically, attracting the attention of her manager. “Oh, no mug-puns? Damn, Bechi, you are in deep.”

“I know that already.” muttered Bechi, ducking his head down and turning his back to her. The older man shuffled away towards his office, maybe to find a peace of mind, and left the young barista alone to man the ship. Again.

 

 

**-LynTheMagnifico 01:32 am**

Bechi, is it true what I heard?  
 

**-Novana, Bechi 01:35 am**

What did you hear  
Why are you awake  
Go to sleep  
 

**-LynTheMagnifico 01:35 am**

I’ll sleep when I get sleepy  
Now  
You dont use mug puns anymore?  
 

**-Novana, Bechi 01:37 am**

Is that little mugger been telling lies again  
Stop being friends with Mel  
She is poison  
 

**-LynThe Magnifico 01:40 am**

Too late, Im in too deep  
Also, obligatory best-friend response: Dont call my gurl poison  
 

**-Novana, Bechi 01:41 am**

Oh, Lyn  
The world would fall into chaos without you in it  
 

**-LynTheMagnifico 01:43 am**

Now, now  
No need to flirt with me  
I already like you  
 

**-Novana, Bechi 01:44 am**

If only I was into chicks!  
And if only you didn’t have that hunk of a boyfriend  
Good catch, really  
You two are my fav  
 

**-LynTheMagnifico 01:46 am**

Aw, thanks Bechi  
Okay, Im sleppy now  
I have a job, you know  
My boss would be furious if I showed up late  
 

**-Novana, Bechi 01:47 am**

Yeah, for that to happen your boss would  
need to show up in the morning too  
So, not gonna happen  
But don’t be late  
Obligatory-boss response


	6. Mug Intervention

 

Noah yawned loudly, not needing to cover his mouth or be a little more polite about it due to the emptiness of the shop. The clock was slowly ticking towards the lunch hour, making the young man’s shoulders fall down with the thought of the crowd that was about the flood over him. He finished sweeping the floor in front of the door, which was much needed thanks to wind that was howling outside. He felt warm enough to look outside and see the snowflakes being scattered by the relentless breeze.

His brown eyes carefully turned over to his friend, sitting at the bar. “Hey, Mel.”

“Yep?”

He smirked at her uninterested tone, wondered what was so interesting was happening on the phone she was holding, and stepped behind the counter.

“What is this rumour I hear about you and a customer?”

“Don’t believe anything you hear from the Mug-man.” mumbled Melanie, now her voice strong with an annoyed resonance.

Noah’s face twisted in a mocking pain, upon hearing the _mug-pun_ and he hissed. “You should stop taking shifts with Bechi.”

“I know. He is a plague.”

The bell chimed and cut the man’s cheerful laugh. While he skipped over the register, and greeted the customers with a charming smile, Melanie turned back to her phone.

 **_-Bryalalalala 12:41 pm  
_** _For the TWELFTH time, I’m not in love with that girl._

**_-Mel 12:42 pm  
_** _thats not what i heard_

 _u know what happens_ _to ppl who lie to me  
_

**_-Bryalalalala 12:43 pm  
_** _No, I don’t. What happens to them?_

**_-Mel 12:43 pm  
_** _manslaughter_

**_-Bryalalalala 12:44 pm  
_** _Did you learn a new word from Noah?_

_-Mel 12:44 pm  
_ _haha funny  
_ _now tell me_

 

Curly haired girl smiled at the screen, looking at the three dots appearing and disappearing and appearing again, indicating Bryana was trying to come up with some dodgy answer, or the actual truth.

“By the way, I heard from Bryana. He really comes everyday?”

Melanie looked at her friend, _her best friend’s boyfriend_ , who had come up to her after the customers were served and taken care of. She wore a cold, scary expression that made its way on her face too easily, after hearing the culprit’s name.

“Yep.” she growled. And her fingers flew over the screen, too fast, too determined.

 **_-Mel 12:50 pm  
_** _u talked to noah abt pumpkin spice guy?!_

“To order the same thing?”

“Yep.”

 **_-Bryalalalala 12:50 pm  
_**_What, were we hiding it from him?_

“Just to annoy you?”

“Yep.”

 _ **-Mel 12:51 pm**  
_ _id rather hide it from the universe tbh  
_ _including myself_

 

“And you still haven’t threatened him to cut his balls off along with his dick, sprinkle with pumpkin spice or peppermint and feed it to him?” Noah rested his chin on his hand, and looked at the girl with a disturbingly serious look, considering what he had just suggested.

A redhead girl found that exact unfortunate moment to emerge from the back room, and stopped dead in her steps. “Oh, wow, that was incredibly graphic.” she breathed, with a horrified frown on her eyes.

“Sorry, love.” he apologised dearly, shooting a glance to Lyn.

“No, I haven’t. I might,” Melanie’s thoughtfully voiced words hung still in the air for second, and the girl realised her left unfinished sentence was misunderstood completely. “I mean, I might be enjoying it?”

The couple’s voice echoed in the shop. “What?”

Black haired girl looked like she regretted being here, at the shop, at this moment, but then she gave an exasperated breath out and talked. “I mean, this job gets really boring you know? Some of the customers are so damn rude, and honestly main reason I take shifts with Bechi is because he knows how to deal with them.” she rushed out the words, as if she was being chased by the hounds of Hell. “But, Ewon. I guess I enjoy making Peppermint Mocha at this point.”

“Oh, my God.” Noah whispered, eyes grew big with terror.

“I know.”

“Oh, my God.”

Melanie shot a dirty look at the man’s face. “Don’t repeat that one more time.”

“Ewon, huh? Maybe I’ll stick around today and see this mystery man who made you love making the holiday drinks.”

“Don’t.” she almost screamed at her friend’s face. With the bell chiming again, a dark colour crept up on her face and her tone drop a couple of octaves, gaining a new kind of hostility. “No. You are gonna make fun of me, and that spot is already filled by Bechi.”

“No, no. I’m just gonna sit here and watch.” laughed Noah, as he made his way to the front.

Redhead smiled affectionately after him, and turned back to her friend. “Hey, I want to see him, too. I’m your best friend, and I have yet to meet the guy my friend crushing on.”

This time, Melanie directed all her rage toward the girl in front of her. “I’m not crushing, Lyn!” As much she wanted, her voice didn’t had the same bitterness, because it had been instantly melted away by Lyn’s tiny, knowing smile.

“Oh, yeah, honey. Keep telling yourself that.”

Curly haired girl groaned and put her head on the counter, next to her untouched lecture notes. Her phones vibrated shortly, making her jump only slightly.

 **_-Bryalalalala 13:14 pm  
_** _Yeah, that’s what crushes feel like._

Melanie narrowed her eyes at the screen, hoping her friend at the other end would feel it, or at least shiver a little without knowing the reason. When a small voice hit the front of her head, from the inside, she cracked a devilish smile and pushed herself up the counter.

“If you wanna make fun of someone, pick Bechi.” she sang nonchalantly. She looked at Lyn, who was busy poking the espresso machine, and then at Noah, who was hovering over the register. Even though the couple looked occupied and seemed like they hadn’t heard her, Melanie could see the curious lights blinking in their eyes.

Between two customers, Lyn clapped her hands on the counter, scaring some people on the line, and levelled her friend with a stern look. “Why? How? Tell me what you know.”

“He has the biggest crush on this guy, Annibale, a blond hottie. I guess Ewon and he work together, but at first they came in to shop alone. We only learned last week that they knew each other.” Melanie explained so easily, showing that she was holding out on the gossip for too long.

“Since then they are coming together?” asked Noah, handing two large cups to his girlfriend

Melanie chuckled to herself, sounding like a witch with an evil plan that came straight out of a fairy tale. “Yeah. And Bechi turns into an absolute amateur in front of him.”

“So, what about the other guy? Is he interested in our idiot manager?” Lyn eyed her friend, demanding an immediate answer from her, all while masterfully preparing two Peppermint Mochas.

“Ugh, I can’t really read people like you two, remember? Stick around and you’ll know.”

“Man, this is gonna be fun.” laughed Noah, leaving another cup on the order tray. Bearded man turned back to the next customer with an appealing smile, making that young girl blush a little too deeply. “Welcome to Nova Coffee House. Today’s special is Mug n Roll, may I take your order?”

Melanie couldn’t help but be envious of his carefree way of wording the today’s embarrassing special, and rolled her eyes at him. She liked Noah as a friend, but she wasn’t too ready for world to be shaken by the fact that she was a normal human being, able to like people. Instead she opened her notebook and checked her phone to see the time, only to be reminded by that devious text message she got earlier. Melanie typed a quick response, and left the device on the counter. Now, she really had to study.

 _-Mel 13:31 pm  
_ _i dont have a crush  
_ _also are u sayin that based on ur own crush  
_ _ur crush on the pixie_

 

Evening rolled in too quickly, without any warning for Melanie who had buried her head into her notes for hours, only to be fuelled by the continuous Americanos that were served by her best friend. Now, the said friend had taken her place at the counter, with Noah, and with too many books and notes for two people. Melanie couldn’t find the time to properly nag them, disturb their study, at least mess up Noah’s boring as mug The Law of Property notes, due to the unending line of customers that had been flooding the Nova’s since she took the shift.

The bell chimed once again, heard even through the background music and the chatter of the shop, and Ewon entered, with his hair mussed and covered in snow. The man looked ordinary, nothing different than his usual self, in his black long coat and dark jeans and that blasted dark red scarf, but Melanie found herself watching him too intently. And of course, to her amazing luck, her too observant for their own goods friends realised the way she slowed her movements, even stood still at the counter for a second and traced her eyes, and found the pumpkin spice guy with a precise accuracy.

Lyn’s mouth fell down with a tragic gasp, and Noah’s eye grew with a rather convincing awe. Barista shot them a threatening glare and turned her back.

 **_-Lyn 19:21 pm  
_** _Oh my. Mel’s crush is here._

 **_-Bryana 19:21 pm  
_** _WHAT IS HE LIKE?!_

Different from his usual appearance, only with a tiny, tired line on his forehead, Bechi was at the register as usual, and beamed at the now considered a friendly face.

“Welcome, Ewon. How was your day?”

“Good. Busy. Ani was so close to actually beating me with a desk.” laughed the other man, with a faint remorse on his lips. And all of a sudden that playful air latched onto Ewon, and he winked at the brunet. “He can be very violent, be careful.”

That remark made the cashier lose his composure only slightly. “I- Yes, okay. Uh, your order? Peppermint?”

“I’m not sure…”

 _ **-Lyn 19:22 pm**  
_ _Mature. Handsome. Cute.  
_ _I DON’T KNOW?  
_ _ALL OF THE ABOVE._

_**-Bryana 19:22 pm**  
_ _I wanna be there so bad!  
_ _Wait, is he older than us?_

Melanie peeked at her best friend, too busy furiously typing something on her phone, most likely carrying the fresh gossip to their other friends. Barista roller her eyes, took a deep breath and walked over the register.

“Bechi, may I?”

The older man, ever so surprised by her intervention, said nothing and backed away. Melanie turned her wary gaze towards the customer and smiled politely. She was too aware of the three pair of eyes watching intently, practically burning the side of her head and making this situation more awkward than it should be.

Ewon grinned at her, quite pleased of the change of staff. “Oh, you’re not going to poison my drink today?”

“No, I’ll take care of that, too. You seem distracted today. Maybe I can give you a suggestion?”

“Sure. You are the barista, here.” Ewon shrugged, taking one more step towards the register and resting his hips next to the display.

“So, I assume you want something sweet? And a bit more caffeinated than usual, because I can actually see the bags under your eyes.” said Melanie, as if she was talking about the weather. She took one from the mountain of cups, towering up next to her. “Project not going well?”

“You’re awfully perceptive, today. What’s going on?” he questioned, with an sincere worry on the arc of his eyebrows. He looked around him hesitantly, only to realise the audience watching and openly examining him. While Bechi had the common sense to immediately turn away and pretend to be busy, the other two remained unfazed. “And why are these people looking at me like that?”

“Ignore the golden couple. You like caramel?” She pursed her lips not to smile so broadly, at the way Ewon nodded enthusiastically. She scribbled his name on the cup effortlessly, at this point her hands could curve the letters too easily. “Salted Caramel, with an extra shot. Here or…?”

“Here. Of course.”

Something in his voice, a familiar undertone made Melanie feel warmer than a second ago. She saw him reaching for the inside of his coat and held her hand to stop him.

“Ah, no. It’s one the house. I mean, on me. It’s my treat, this time.”

“You’re spoiling me, Melanie.”

“Well, don’t get used to it.” she smiled, while shooting him up a look through her eyelashes. Melanie took the cup and stepped over to her usual workplace. “Your order will be ready in a minute, sir.”

Even with the odd looks he was still receiving from that couple, Ewon took the seat at the counter, but with leaving an empty one between himself and those two. He smiled and nodded at the bearded guy, and turned his head towards the barista again.

“Hey there.”

The man, with the girl appeared like to be his significant other by the way she was hanging from his arm, smiled knowingly.

“Hi.” Ewon’s response sounded more like a question. _‘Hi, and why?’_

“I’m Noah, and this is Lyn.”

“Ewon. Pleasure meeting you.”

“We are Mel’s best friends.” smiled the girl, too aware of what will be the effect of her words on the older man.

A dawning realisation, spiked with a bit of nervousness, fell on him. “Oh. Oh, I see. Well, hi, again.”

“No. Lyn, you are my best friend, this guy is just your boyfriend.”

“Just the boyfriend? Ouch.” mused Noah, holding a hand over his chest. Then he turned back to the other one. “We also work here, on a different shift, though.”

 _ **-Bryana 19:33 pm**  
_ _Why did you go dark on me?  
_ _What’s happening there??_

Lyn ignored the low notification sound that came from her phone, guessing who it’s came from and beamed at the pumpkin spice guy. “We stayed late to meet you, Ewon.”

“Which I specifically asked not to.”

That made Ewon laugh out loud. He gazed at the barista, now near the front, most likely finishing up her order. “Aw, are you ashamed of me, Melanie?”

“Why would I? You’re a customer.” deadpanned the girl, putting the cup in front of him.

Noah let out a low whistle. “Jeez, Melanie, sometimes you’re too cold.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve heard worse from her in the last two months.”

“Two months? Oh my God, you are persistent.” squeaked Lyn, her eyes darting back and forth between them. “So, what do you do? You’re obviously not a student.”

Ewon suddenly wore a hurt expression. “Are you saying I look old?”

“Not old enough to be a sugar daddy.”

“Thank you, Bechi, for that unnecessary comment.” replied Melanie, without looking over the register.

“Anytime, mugshine.”

“Or rich. No, I’m working as a graphic designer. But it hasn’t been that long since I graduated.” continued Ewon, and took a sip from his beverage. He looked like he was deciding on whether or not he liked the taste, and then turned to Lyn. “That a problem?”

“I don’t know, is it?” requested the redhead, looking at Melanie.

Barista glared at the third pair of eyes respectively and stopped at the hazel ones. “…I don’t actually know how old are you, Ewon.”

“Right. I’m turning 26, next month.”

Lyn clapped her hands on the counter, again attracting some attention from the customers in line. “That’s not old! Melanie is 21, so you’re not so older than her!”

“Are you matchmaking?” Melanie scolded her friend in a way that made her sound like a teacher, or a very strict mother.

“Never.”

“Good. Get the mug out of here now. You don’t get paid for sitting there, you know.”

Noah snickered, and closed his book with one hand. “We will, but not before the hot blond comes in.”

“Hot blond?” inquired Ewon, looking confused and left out from the conversation.

“Yeah, Mel talked about your friend, that our beloved manager is desperately lusting after.”

Melanie, who was now taking care of some orders, snapped over her shoulder. “I didn’t say anything about lust.”

Ewon hummed in an understanding way, and look at the barista. “You think Ani is hot?”

“Any human being with eyes would think that.” stated the girl, with a blank expression. She had stop only for a second to answer, and then she was running around the small coffee station again.

“Oh. Well, I guess you’re right.” mumbled the older man, and checked his watch. He shot a tiny smile towards the couple. “Uh, he should come in a bit. He was talking with the project manager about something I don’t even wanna think about. So, you won’t wait long.”

Lyn made a cheerful sound that put an affectionate look on her boyfriend’s face, and once again, took her phone in her hands.

 _ **-Lyn 19:55 pm**  
_ _Here, here! We were talking to Ewon.  
_ _aka Mel’s crush.  
_ _He is totally cool!  
_ _Also, it looks like we are going to see Bechi’s crush too!  
_ _He is a colleague of Ewon’s.  
_

_**-Bryana 19:57 pm**  
_ _Colleague?? HE IS OLDER?!  
_ _HOW OLD?!  
_ _and BECHI HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE?!  
_ _WHY IS EVERYTHING HAPPENING WHILE I’M NOT THERE?_

_**-Lyn 19:58 pm**  
_ _Not much! Just 5 years older.  
_ _Haha, yeah, you got unlucky, dear.  
_ _Well, if everything works out, you’ll see both of them around._

 

Customers came and went, Bechi and Melanie rushed to please everyone with drained steps as the evening stretched out and out. Around the time Lyn started to feel bad for her co-workers and considering to offer a hand as a second barista, Ewon’s voice came loud, taking the small groups attention to himself.

“There he is.”

Older man motioned the door with his head, where a guy covered in too many layers against the cold, his dark green coat, beanie and black scarf was giving way for an old couple who were just leaving the shop. He snatched his scarf and beanie at the same time, obviously overwhelmed by the warm air of the Nova’s, and let his golden strands fall over loosely.

“Oh, holly mugger. He is beautiful.” breathed Lyn, not realising the way her words sounded to other ears. Her boyfriend shot her a worried look, which she totally ignored or didn’t even noticed and continued peering at the blond man.

Melanie came up to the counter and agreed with a curt nod. “Yep.”

Redheaded girl exhaled a long, envious groan that made even Ewon smirk a little. “How I wish it was summer, so we could see him with less clothing. Or no clothing at all.”

“Uh… Lyn?” Noah turned to his girlfriend, with a candid concern on his eyes and arched one of his eyebrows.

Lyn snapped out of the dreamy gaze, and planted a loud kiss on his cheek. “Oh, sorry, dear. You’re still my favourite.”

“Thanks?” muttered Noah, questioning the genuineness of her comforting words. Bearded man glared at Ewon, who were giggling at their brief exchange.

“But you gotta agree with me here, Noah. This man is drop down gorgeous.”

Line finally ended and Annibale approached the register. A petite smile was skipping around his lips, as he greeted Bechi and engaged in a small talk.

“I’ll agree with you,” Melanie commented with another short motion of her head.

Lyn nodded in return. “Bechi needs to tap that.”

“I wanna tap that.” barista blurted, and looked at Ewon with no sense of remorse. “No offense.”

The man was nowhere near upset or jealous about her fascination with his colleague. “None taken. He is gay.”

“Yeah, and really taken by Bechi.” redhead chimed in, smiling broadly.

“How can you say that?”

“He is blushing.”

“They are both blushing.” chuckled Ewon, ducking his head down and resting it on the counter. The man seemed rather embarrassed for his friend.

“Idiots.”

With a harsh one last line, Melanie turned towards the station.

 **_-Lyn 20:19 pm  
_** _Oh my. Oooooh my._

 **_-Bryana 20:19 pm  
_** _What?_

_**-Lyn 20:20 pm**  
_ _Bryana. I can’t take this.  
_ _Too. Many. Beautiful. Guys.  
_ _Annibale. Is. To. Die. For._

_**-Bryana 20:21 pm**  
_ _Who the MUG is Annibale?  
_ _And what kind of name is that…_

_**-Lyn 20:22 pm**  
_ _The guy Bechi is literally blushing for? You gotta give it to him though  
_ _This guy shouldn’t exist. What is he even?_

_**-Bryana 20:22 pm**  
_ _Lyn. You got a boyfriend. He should be within arm’s reach.  
_ _Hold on to him. Don’t let go._

**_-Lyn 20:23 pm  
_** _Hey, my boyfriend was totally in that ‘too many beautiful guys’, okay?_

Annibale, trying to get out of his coat and forcing his light blue dress shirt to stretch over his chest, made his way towards the trio.

Blond man smiled in a familiar way. “Hey, Ewon. Not so surprised to see you here.”

“Likewise, partner.” the man beamed, clapping a hand to his shoulder. He mentioned the couple next to him. “These two are Noah and Lyn, our lovely barista’s friends, and also a part of the staff here.”

“Nice to meet you two. I guess we’re getting real friendly with everyone here.”

Lyn smiled ever so slyly as she took the man’s hand that was reached towards herself. “Yeah, I bet you’d wanna get even more familiar with one particular person.”

“I am sorry for my friend’s words, here’s your coffee, Annibale.” Melanie cut in with a stern look on her face, mostly directed at the redhead, and pushed the cup towards the blond.

“Thank you, Melanie.” Annibale took the cup, took a sip too quickly, for a normal person at least, and smiled innocently at the other girl. “Um… What did you mean by that?”

“Oh, nothing! You just seem to be interested in Bechi, and I was j-“

“Lyn.”

“No, no, it’s alright. She’s not… wrong.” chuckled the blond, tucking a strand behind his hair. His dark blue eyes inspect through the counter, flew up to register where Bechi was occupied with a large group of customers. Before that order came and took away the barista, Annibale leaned in towards her. “I actually wanted to talk you about this, Melanie. What time do you get off work?”

Curly haired girl watched him for a second, and then answered. “This is the last shift, so midnight.”

“Oh, that’s late, I guess. Unless, you are fine with meeting me at that time?”

“I don’t mind. Stick around till then,” she rushed out, before she made her way to Bechi.

Ewon, who was watching the exchange with dumbfounded eyes, looked over to the girl, who were moving in a knowing speed and preparing orders, and turned to his friend.

“What is happening in front of my eyes? Are you getting a date from the girl I like, so easily, while I’m here?”

“It’s not a date, Ewon.” Annibale simply laughed. Even though his voice was reassuring, a sparkle in his eyes were indicating he was having too much fun with his displeasure.

Hearing the transaction of words between two men only partially, Melanie shot a dirty look at Ewon, as she was passing by. “You never even asked me out, idiot. Shut up and drink your coffee.”

Annibale barked a laugh, infectious enough to make golden couple company him, landed a light slpa on his friend’s back. “Are you an actual idiot? You never asked her out?”

“She never gave me the feeling that she would accept!” squeaked Ewon, feeling flustered all of a sudden. The way his ears took the deepest shade of red made the others howl even louder.

“Oh, God.”

“What! She is very intimidating!”

 

 **_-Lyn 00:01 am  
_** _You up, girl?_

_**-Bryana 00:03 am**  
_ _Hell, yeah.  
_ _Any juicy details from the evening?  
_ _You wanna expand your vocab for Annibale guy?_

_**-Lyn 00:05 am**  
_ _Very funny.  
_ _But guess who got a date with that guy, like right now?  
_ _It’s happening in this instance._

_**-Bryana 00:06 am**  
_ _I’ll tell you who. Not you.  
_ _Kidding. Bechi? I hope._

**_-Lyn 00:08 am  
_** _Na da. Mel._

**_-Bryana 00:08 am  
_** _WHY_

_**-Lyn 00:09 am**  
_ _Hahah, you reaction was quite similar to Ewon’s, who watched that exchange in real time.  
_ _And it’s not a date. I guess Ani wants to talk about Bechi.  
_ _I think he really likes him._

_**-Bryana 00:10 am**  
_ _But Mel is the worst person to get advice from.  
_ _About any subject._

_**-Lyn 00:12 am**  
_ _Yes, tell me about it.  
_ _But she is still the closest to Bechi, so there’s that.  
_ _I guess Ani is aware of that._

**_-Bryana 00:13 am_**  
_Well. They are close. But they fight all the time._  
_Like siblings._  
_Heh, they are actually cute when you think of them that way.  
_

**_-Lyn 00:15 am  
_** _Don’t let Melanie hear you say that._

_**-Bryana 00:16 am**  
_ _Oh, no, thanks. She is already pissed at me for telling Noah about pumpkin guy.  
_ _Namely Ewon, now.  
_ _Well, I’m gonna sleep now. I’m the unlucky girl who has the morning shift!_

Melanie bid her goodbye to the shop, ignored Bechi’s unnecessary inputs like ‘ _be careful’_ or _‘don’t talk to strangers’_ , and made her way towards the intersection. She and Annibale had decided to meet at the corner of the street, miraculously managed to hide their plans from her _mugfaced_ manager, even though he was practically next to them the whole time.

She was almost at the end of the pavement and a classic, dark blue car slowed down next to her. Melanie was getting ready to ignore whatever the scumbag was going to say or offer, but she stopped in the middle of her steps as she saw the driver.

“When you asked to meet at the corner, I didn’t expect you to creep on me with your car.” groaned the girl, glaring at the blond man’s apologetic smile.

Annibale laughed, managing to look genuinely guilty and bewitching at the same time. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“Unfortunately, I am too used to this situation.” Melanie huffed, and open the door to the front. She slid into the unexpectedly comfortable seat and immediately fastened her seatbelt. “My work hours ending crashes with the schedule of assholes’ who like catcalling the random women on street.”

A loud notification sound chirped from her bag.

“Sorry, it’s probably Bechi.” she murmured, as the car started moving again. Melanie tapped on the screen for a couple of times, and her eyes skipped over the blond man’s face that was lit up with the traffics light red glow. “He checks up on me constantly, thinks I’ll get killed or worse.”

 **_-OneMugMan 00:22 am  
_** _Did your friend pick you up yet_

“He texts you every night?”

 **_-BlackWidow 00:24 am  
_** _yes mug off will u_

Melanie typed a quick reply and hit send, as she rolled her eyes. “Yes, until I send a selfie from home. But he knows I’m going to meet a friend tonight.”

“That’s…nice of him.” Something in Annibale’s chest prevented him to finish his sentences as he wanted at the beginning, making the young girl next to her catch that odd tone in his voice.

“Oh, what? Did you find that cute? Adorable? You’re gross.” Melanie snickered, searching a hint of answer on the man’s masterfully sculpted face. She gave up soon enough, but still grinned like a five year old who knew too much, and leaned back in her seat. “Are we going somewhere? We can talk in the car, and you can drop me at my house after.”

“Sure. Whatever the lady demands.”

 

Annibale had parked the car in an empty park next to the pier, city’s one of the most popular attractions. Against the late hour and freezing breeze, docks were still awake, and the small night market was crowded as ever. Blond man looked over the colourful fairy lights that circled the railings, giving the already booming image another touch of hue.

“Well.” he said, his voice drowned among the breath that had just left his lungs.

“Well.” Melanie repeated, looking at him expectantly.

“I don’t know how to start this.”

The girl drew a tired breath and shook her head. “You like Bechi, and you are wondering if he is single, or even interested in guys.”

“…Yes.” blurted Annibale, looking at her with an amused shine in his eyes. All of a sudden, once all his worries were scattered around his feet, picked up and thrown at his face for a second impact, the air inside the car was not enough for the young man.

“Yes, he is gay. Yes, he is single. Single since the dinosaurs roamed the earth.” Melanie sang the words, all the while watching the every small or big change on the blond’s face, and at the end of her sentence she looked straight into those dark blues. “And, yes, he is disgustingly falling for you.”

For a minute, Annibale was quiet. Then he laughed, so carefree that it bounced to the girls face and blossomed a tiny smirk. “You’re really something, aren’t you? No wonder Ewon likes you.”

“What does that even mean?” she growled, as her smile dropped in a heatbeat.

“So straight forward. I’m sure he’s having a blast teasing you.”

Melanie looked thoughtful for a second, and hummed an agreeing sound. “Oh. Yeah, I guess he does.”

“You said Bechi is-“

“Disgustingly falling for you? Yep. I don’t mean you are disgusting. Honestly, I don’t understand how a man like yourself can even have any interest in him.”

Once again, a laughter bubbled up in his chest and exploded. “Why is that?”

“Have you seen yourself? Lyn was practically drooling while looking at you, and believe me she is really, really in love with Noah. It’s pretty gross, actually.”

“Being in love is gross for you? Is that why you keep dodging Ewon’s attempts?” smiled the older man, with an intense look that made Melanie uncomfortable. Those blues were blinking at her as they knew everything that passed through her mind, even if it had lingered there for the quarter of a second.

“Not that he attempted anything.” she snarled aggressively. She folded her arms over her breast, making her leather jacket squeak ever so faintly. “I’m not very good with relationships. I always say the wrong thing, or do something insensitive.”

“Well, I’m sure he is aware of that. Yet, he is still around.” mused Annibale, this time his voice lower an octave. He cocked his head to one side, and smiled encouragingly at the young girl. “Maybe give him a chance?”

“And, what?”

“I don’t know, you’ll know, I guess. I’m not an expert either.”

Melanie huffed again, directed her gaze towards the darkness, towards the other side of the pier. She could see the wind beating the trees mercilessly, and suddenly she wanted to be in her bed, curled under the soft blanket. “Take me home, Annibale, will you?”

The man agreed without a comment and started the engine.

 

The journey to Melanie’s home was too quiet, despite the soft music playing in the radio and climbing over the wall between the two. Annibale was aware of that her stillness was because of what he said, but he also got accustomed how the girls mind worked in the last couple of weeks, and knew that Melanie wasn’t cross with him. He shot a glance at his companion, who was watching the city image blurred by their speed.

After couple of minutes, Melanie notified him that they have arrived. Car stopped in front of a simple complex with couple of buildings, one of the many ordinary student flats.

“Will you ask Bechi out?”

Annibale, rested his head on his arm that was leaned on the window, and looked at the girl. Her straightness made the older man spill it out, at last. “I want to. But I’m scared he will reject me.”

“Ask him to dinner next time you come to the shop. While you’re in the line, so he can’t escape anywhere.” Melanie answered his gaze with a levelled look, her dark eyes were determined and fierce. “And I’ll make sure he gives the right answer. Or I will crush a mug on his head this time.”

The man chuckled in a way the girl’s ear were getting familiar with, and she knew she would caught it, as well, if she wasn’t too careful.

“What’s with you lot and mugs anyway?”

“It’s a plague. And its name is Bechi Novana, your future boyfriend.” Melanie sighed and opened the door, jumping out of the car quickly. Before closing it, she leaned in and looked at the blond man. “Welcome to the family, Annibale.”

Seeing the most sincere smile she ever showed him, Annibale Strauss was embarrassed at her words, but also a part of him cheered like a little boy inside.

 

 **_-Melanie Morgan 03:14 am  
_** _dont give my number to ur weird ass friend_

**_-Hot Bod 03:17 am  
_** _u’re safe with me_

**_-Melanie Morgan 03:18 am  
_** _that sounded wrong old man_

**_-Hot Bod 03:18 am  
_** _i’m not old, melanie_

_**-Melanie Morgan 03:20 am**  
_ _keep tellin that to urself  
_ _keep believin weirdo  
_ _gn_

**_-Hot Bod 03:22 am  
_** _what does that mean? gn_

_**-Melanie Morgan 03:22 am**  
_ _see ur old  
_ _it means good night  
_ _its a younger generation strausss_


End file.
